OMFG How did we get in The Hobbit!
by sniffmyfingeraragorn
Summary: Four best friends find themselves in Middle Earth. There they will learn of hope, bravery, and courage.


In a basement underneath a house there sat three girls and one guy. Not a nasty, dirty, cluttered basement, filled with items your parents didn't care for any longer so they threw it in a box, nor yet a smelly, mold infested basement with nothing in it to sit down on: It was a comfortable basement with impecable taste and fine furnishings.

Brittany sighed and shook light strands of hair away from her face. She was having one of those days, very eager to go see The Hobbit and yet her frieds seemed to be taking hours getting ready. Christine was in the ladies room applying her makeup, Casey was wedged beside her on the couch fixing her hair, and her brother Andrew was flipping carelessly through a cooking book. Which, she considered a bit odd but decided best not to say anything towards it.

"What the actual flying fuck," She muttered in hopes to grasp SOMEONES attention. But to no such luck. Her three companions were far too emersed in what they were doing to notice her mutterings. "Eugh!" She ground her teeth. Still, nothing. "EUGH!" There, that got their attention.

"Do you have something in your throat? My mom bought me this great throat spray the other day," Casey began, lowering her hair brush just the slightest. "You can use some if you wa-"

"Guys, we've been sitting here for a fucking hour!" Brittany was far past the point of aggitation now. She was a go-getter and liked to do things when she was ready rather than waiting around for her slow friends. "Can we just go? You know how I like to make it for the previews."

"Guys, I found a great homemade recipe for keylime pie-"

"SHUT UP ANDREW!" Brittany and Casey shouted in unison. This was the big night. The Hobbit midnight premier. Andrew's odd infatuation with food would not ruin this moment for them.

Suddenly, the loo door opened and out came Christine who, surprisingly, was rolling about on a pair of rollerskates.

"Do I look ghetto fabulous or swagalicious gotta have it?" Christine was currently going through a bit of an odd phase herself. But her friends saw past her "swagalicious" flaws because that is what true friends do for each other. Nonetheless, Brittany would not tolerate them being late over her fashion shannangins and Andrew's immense hunger crisis.

"GUYS! Read my lips; HOBBIT. TONIGHT. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. BE. LATE. DO. NOT. WANT. TO. MISS. PREVIEWS." That seemed to do the trick in getting her point across.

"Well, Christine can't go anywhere in rollerskates. It's not very Middle-Earthish and we all agreed that we were dressing up for this occasion." No one thought to tell Casey she might be taking things a bit too seriously.

The four of them, were indeed, dressing to impress on that particular night. Brittany, Casey, and Christine had all agreed to go as rather skimpy elves. It was like a Halloween thing but more adventurous. And Andrew, well, Andrew decided that he wanted to be a wizard. Of course, he wasn't allowed to wear a fake beard because no one wanted to hear him complain about hiw itchy it would be in the car.

"Christine, lose the rollerblades and let's put a move on this! I don't care if your hair looks like a rats nest and your face smells of poo! Jesus, you guys are going to give me breast cancer!" The others learned to accept Brittany for her recently grumpy ways. It wasn't her fault. Not really. After the recent breakup with her boyfriend Orlando, she just had a hard time.

And sometimes when you have a hard time all you really need is the arms and the shoulders. It was what made the giant circle of life spin round.

When the group of friends finally arrived at the cinemas, they could barely breath. Andrew refused to get popcorn, however, because he said the butter gave out bad aromas that would simply ruin his pores.

What a diva.

So Casey was in charge of that while the rest of them got their tickets and seats. God, it was an exciting feeling. And by the time the four were seated, clutching arms and tearing up, they could not surpress squeels.

"I can't believe it," Casey sobbed into her hankie. "I can't believe I'm back with all my Middle E friends." Brittany and Christine tried their hardest to comfort her. Especially since the man sitting behind them began throwing bits of popcorn in Casey's hair. He was angry for sure.

"_My dear Frodo..._" Movie-Bilbo spoke softly causing Andrew to bawl right then and there.

This was it. This was the biggest moment in all of their life. It was real, and it was happening. Peter Jackson, God bless you. God bless you and your amazing work. He had given four lost souls a dream come true.

"Imagine the greatest pornography you've ever seen in your life," Brittany started to say with tears in her eyes as the credits rolled. "Imagine two hot human beings tongue deep inside of each other. Well, that's how the Hobbit was for me. I'm so blessed to have experienced this with my best friends...and Andrew."

The four of them hugged tightly and refused to let go. But suddenly, a strange tingling sensation met each of them. It was like shocking electricity.

"Ow what the f-"

"Christine? Brittany? Andrew? What's happening?"

"I feel odd..."

"Okay seriously, what the fuck is going on?"

And like a blinding ball of white light, a whirlpool made it's way out of the movie screen; devouring them all whole.

Something strange was going on.

Something really strange...

xXxXxX

Cliffhanger! MWahahaha! So, leave me your reviews! This story is going to get really powerful and emotional soon so I am looking forward to that and hope you baby boos are too! Shout out to all of my friends ilu guys 3 mwah

xoxoxo


End file.
